Outright Heroes
Outright Heroes are a type of tropes found in media about heroes or champions of the greater good. Overview What made this kind of character so special? An outright hero (or also known as "Declared Heroes") are a kind of hero who is a mix between a paragon and a champion, The often like to boast about their heroics or otherwise remeber people about their goodwill. In general Outright Heroes are a kind of hero who will not doubt you to help you whenerver you need, Either be giving hope and justice or greatness in a land fill with darkness and evil. Outright Heroes may have the slightest of corrupting qualities such as mischief, perversion, selfishness, arrogance, being lethal. Otherwise, they will become anti-heroes or passive-aggressively goods if they get worse in time. Outright Heroes can turn into pure Goods if they can grow out, only if the corrupting or qualities are completely shedded out and thrown out. Thanks to developing their personality, Becoming more humble in the process. Examples Literature *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms'' **'Liu Bei' **'Lady Sun' **'Sun Quan' **'Zhou Yu' **'Ma Chao' **'Two Qiaos' **'Lu Meng' **'Lady Guan' **'Sima Zhao' **'Cheng Pu' **'Wen Yang' *''Harry Potter'' **'Harry Potter' **'Albus Dumbledore' **'Severus Snape' *'George Milton' (Mice and Men) Films Live-Action *''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' **'Iron Man' **'Doctor Strange' **'Hawkeye' *''DC Cinematic Universe'' **'Batman' **'Aquaman' **'Cyborg' *''Star Wars'' **'C-3PO' **'Anakin Skywalker' **'Leia Organa' **'Luke Skywalker' *''Home Alone'' **'Kevin McCallister' **'Alex Pruitt' **'Alexis Baxter' *'Tina Carlyle' (The Mask) *'Willow Ufgood' (Willow) *'Andy Barclay' (Child's Play) Animated *''Disney'' **'Aurora' **'Prince Phillip' **'Mowgli' **'Ariel' **'Aladdin' **'Jasmine' **'Simba' **'Mufasa' **'Nala' **'Woody' **'Buzz Lightyear' **'Esmeralda' **'Jessie' **'Charlotte LaBouff' **'Hiro Hamada' **'Miguel Rivera' *''Hanna Barbera'' **'KISS' (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) *'Anastasia Romanov' (Anastasia) *'Francis '(Felidae) Television Live-Action *''Power Rangers'' **'Jason Lee Scott' **'Trini Kwan' **'Aisha Campbell' **'Adam Park' **'Katherine Hillard' **'Tanya Sloan' **'Cassie Chan' **'Andros' **'Jen Scott' **'Ronny Robinson' Animated Series *''Scooby-Doo'' **'Fred Jones' **'Daphne Blake' *''RWBY'' **'Yang Xiao Long' **'Weiss Schnee' **'Winter Schnee' **'Qrow Branwen' *''Steven Universe'' **'Amethyst' **'Pearl' **'Bismuth' **'Peridot' **'Lapis Lazuli' **'Yellow Diamond' **'Blue Diamond' **'Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz' **'White Diamond' *''Ben 10'' **'Ben Tennyson' **'Gwen Tennyson' **'Kevin Levin' *''My Little Pony'' **'Twilight Sparkle' **'Princess Celestia' **'Pinkie Pie' Comics *''DC Universe'' **'Batman' **'Wonder Woman' **'Catwoman' **'Green Lantern' *''Marvel Universe'' **'Cyclops' **'Doctor Strange' **'Jean Grey' Video Games *''Super Mario Bros.'' **'Princess Daisy' **'Toadette' **'Toad' *''The Legend of Zelda'' **'Princess Zelda' **'Midna' *''Kirby'' **'Kirby' **'Bandana Waddle Dee' *''Sonic The Hedgehog'' **'Sonic the Hedgehog' **'Knuckles the Echidna' **'Amy Rose' **'Big the Cat' **'Espio the Chameleon' **'Charmy Bee' **'Silver the Hedgehog' *''Mega Man'' **'Proto Man' **'Bass' **'Mega Man X' **'Tron Bonne' *''Street Fighter'' **'Ryu' **'Ken Masters' **'Chun-Li' **'Sakura Kasugano' *''Darkstalkers'' **'Morrigan Aensland' **'Demitri Maximoff' **'Lilith Aensland' *''Mortal Kombat'' **'Scorpion' **'Liu Kang' **'Johnny Cage' **'Sonya Blade' **'Jax Briggs' **'Kitana' **'Jade' **'Kung Lao' **'Kurtis Stryker' *''SNK Universe'' **''Psycho Soldier'' ***'Athena Asamiya' ***'Sie Kensou' **''Fatal Fury/Garou'' ***'Andy Bogard' ***'Mai Shiranui' ***'Kim Kaphwan' ***'Blue Mary' ***'Rock Howard' ***'Bonne Jenet' ***'Hokutomaru' ***'Kim Dong Hwan' ***'Kim Jae Hoon' **''Art of Fighting'' ***'Ryo Sakazaki' ***'Robert Garcia' **''World Heroes'' ***'Jeanne D'Arc' ***'Hanzo Hattori' ***'Fuuma Kotaro' **''Samurai Shodown'' ***'Haohmaru' ***'Ukyo Tachibana' ***'Kyoshiro Senyo' ***'Hanzo Hattori' ***'Wan-Fu' ***'Cham Cham' ***'Bizuki' ***'Kuroko' ***'Neinhalt Sieger' ***'Rimururu' ***'Kazuki Kazama' ***'Sogetsu Kazama' ***'Saya' ***'Mikoto' ***'Liu Yunfei' ***'Yoshitora Tokugawa' ***'Andrew' ***'Angelica' **''The King of Fighters'' ***'Kyo Kusanagi' ***'Benimaru Nikaido' ***'Yashiro Nanakase' ***'Shermie' ***'Chris' ***'Whip' ***'Kula Diamond' ***'Vanessa' ***'Ramon' ***'Angel' ***'May Lee' **''Metal Slug'' ***'Tarma Roving' ***'Fio Germi' **''The Last Blade'' ***'Kaede' ***'Yuki' ***'Akari Ichijou' ***'Lee Rekka' ***'Juzoh Kanzaki' ***'Hibiki Takane' *''Freedom Planet'' **'Carol Tea' *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' **'Neptune/Purple Heart' **'Vert/Green Heart' Anime/Manga *''Dragon Ball'' **'Goku' **'Yamacha' **'Tien' **'Trunks/Future Trunks' *''Naruto'' **'Naruto Uzumaki' **'Sasuke Uchiha' **'Gaara' *''Fist of the North Star'' **'Kenshiro' **'Mamiya' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' **'Will Anthonio Zeppeli' **'Erina Pendleton' **'Joseph Joestar' **'Ceaser Anthonio Zeppeli' **'Noriaki Kakyoin' **'Jean Pierre Polnareff' **'Muhammad Avdol' **'Iggy' **'Josuke Higashikata' **'Okuyasu Nijimura' **'Koichi Hirose' **'Yukako Yamagishi' **'Tonio Trussardi' **'Rohan Kishibe' **'Giorno Giovanna' **'Bruno Bucciarati' **'Guido Mista' **'Narancia Ghirga' **'Pannacotta Fugo' **'Trish Una' **'Jolyne Cujoh' **'Gyro Zeppeli' *''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann'' **'Simon' **'Kamina' **'Yoko Littner' *''One-Man Punch'' **'Saitama' **'Genos' *''Digimon'' **'Tai Kamiya' **'T.K. Takaishi' **'Sora Takenouchi' **'Mimi Tachikawa' **'Takato Matsuki' *''Sailor Moon'' **'Sailor Moon' **'Sailor Pluto' **'Sailor Mini Moon' **'Sailor Saturn' **'Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon' *''Pokémon'' **'Ash Ketchum' *''Sword Art Online'' **'Kirito/Kazuto Kirigaya' **'Asuna Yuuki' **'Sinon/Shino Asada' **'Suguha Kirigaya/Leafa' *''My Hero Academia'' *'Tenya Iida' *'Shoto Todoroki ' *'Tsuyu Asui' Category:Heroic Symbolism Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes by Type